Tales of Hogwarts Year of Winter
by CowsGoMOOO
Summary: When the Mighty Ducks come to Hogwarts, they bring scientific logic with them, making everyone question what Magic truely is. Fate tends to unweeve a team, but in return they are woven tighter than ever.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in here except for maybe a couple of extra characters I need to add in. Also the first part is a little confusing. So if you don't understand it its okay. Its basically just a domino effect with everyone involved.

>>"I don't get it; we're HOCKEY players not "wizards" how'd we get enrolled in this school in London any way?" Charlie asked looking around. All of the Ducks were cramped into one room on the train. The lucky ones who got into the room first had gotten to actually sit where they were supposed to sit, while everyone else had to sit on the floor.

It wasn't very pleasant, because they couldn't find another room and they didn't want to be split. The smell of body odor was toxicating the room.

"Oh gah! Goldberg!" everyone screamed, they started choking on the fresh scent of Goldberg's "special smell".

"It wasn't me!" Goldberg said defending himself which caused everyone to turn to Portman. Portman smiled and scratched his head and accidentally smacking Connie on the head.

"Ow!" Connie screamed as she pushed Portman toward Adam who was pushed into Averman.

"Hey! Move over!" Averman said and pushed the two people closest to him which happened to be Fulton and Julie. Fulton had smacked his head against what little wall was open causing him to moan in pain. Julie on the other hand had hit Russ' knee with her shoulder.

Half of Russ's leg lifted up and kicked Julie on the back against his will because of reflexes. Julie tried to massage her hand accidentally smacking Ken who got pushed into Charlie. Charlie pushed Ken off him who got pushed into Guy. Guy gotten slammed into the window, the window vibrated and woke up Luis.

Luis not knowing anything that had currently happened, or any thing for the matter, stretched and smacked Goldberg in the face who had slow reflexes and in a foiled effort to save himself from pain but only ended up elbowing Dwayne.

Dwayne doubled over in pain and head but Jesse on accident. Jesse moaned and lifted his arms up to rub his head but accidentally hit Connie.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Portman said standing up and accidentally stepping on Adam's fingers which made him yelp. "I'm going to go and look for an empty room on this train."

"Hold on! I'm coming with you!" Fulton said standing up abruptly and stepping on Luis' foot.

"Hey guys wait!" Julie screamed after them, but they were already outside of the room.

"Well at least we have more room," Averman saying.

"But you don't understand, we just unleashed the Bash Brothers into the poor unsuspecting world," Julie said scared to death for the world.

"Oh, what have we done!" Connie said dramatically.

"Well we still have more room," Averman said. Everyone nodded in agreement and the poor unsuspecting world was forgotten.

>>"Hey Bash Bro?" Portman asked Fulton as they continued to wander the train looking for an empty room.

"Yes Bash Bro?" Fulton asked back.

"How long have we been walking?"

"15 minutes? I don't carry a watch."

>>"You know they've been gone for 45 minutes," Russ said.

"Hmm, they better get back soon I can see the town," Guy answered worried.

Connie had suddenly slapped on her evil smile. "I nominate Julie and Adam to go look for them!"

"What!" Adam and Julie yelled at the same time. "Why!"

"I second that," Charlie said patting Adam's back and pushed the two out of the room making everyone smile. "You know what that means right?"

"More room!" Averman said as he stretched around.

"Well that too," Charlie sighed sometimes Averman could be so clueless, actually that was all the time.

>>"Hey Bash Bro?" Portman asked Fulton, as they were STILL wandering the train.

"Yes Bash Bro?"

"How do we go back to our room?"

"I have no clue."

>>Julie landed on her butt and muttered curses under her breath. "How rude, simply dumping us outside of the room."

Adam gave her his hand and then pulled her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we better go and look for the Bash Brothers," Julie knocked on the first room she could. A red head boy with extremely messy hair opened the door. He looked a lot like Averman, which was surprising because there weren't a lot of red haired kids, or so they thought.

"Can we help you?" A brunette girl with frizzy hair and a boy with dark brown hair with glasses stood behind the red head.

"Yeah, have you seen two tall guys wearing bandanas, who are about this tall," Adam asked making motions on how tall the two Bash Brothers were, "and they're wearing the same jerseys that we are."

"What's a jersey?" Julie heard the red head ask the other two.

"Its the shirt that they are wearing," the girl responded.

"Why didn't they just say so?" the boy asked the girl frustrated.

"I'm sorry I think we better go," Julie said nudging Adam to follow her.

>>"Geez, those kids had such weird accents," Ron said scratching his head, "I wonder how they lost their friends."

"I think it's because they're from America." Hermione said.

"That they lost their friends?" Harry asked just as confused as Ron was at the moment.

"No! Their accents!"

"Oh," Ron said. "How was I supposed to know what a jersey is? Who would want to wear such an overly large shirt any way?"

"It's a muggle thing, you wouldn't get it," Harry said, "I think its because its a hockey jerseys, they have a lot of padding they have to put under the jerseys."

"Why would they need that much padding? And what is hockey?" Ron asked confused.

"Its a contact sport," Hermione said interrupting Harry because it obviously wasn't going any were.

"Like quidditch?"

"No, hockey has a lot more contact than quidditch, the two are nothing alike," Harry said taking back the topic.

"How barbarian," Ron muttered and let the topic die.

>>"That was odd," Julie said as she and Adam walked off continuing to look for the Bash Brothers. "They didn't know what a jersey was, who doesn't know what a jersey is?"

"Well apparently they didn't," Adam said smiling.

"Adam! Julie!" they heard someone shout and turn to see the two Bash Brothers running towards them. "I never thought we'd ever be so happy to see you two."

"What he said," Fulton said panting. "We've been walking for what seemed like forever."

The train came to a stop and everyone rushed out of their rooms pushing the four of them into an empty room.

"NOW we find an empty room," Julie screamed frustrated as she tried to open door, only she couldn't. "Guys I can't open the door."

"What?" Adam asked.

"I can't open the door!" Portman and Fulton rushed to the door and tried to open the door.

"Well now we know why this room was empty," Adam said.

"Charlie! Luis! Cowboy! Goldberg! ANYONE!" Portman screamed as Fulton and him banged the door.

>>"Hey, we're here," Connie said excited and she pushed Luis over and sat herself down and looked out the window. "Wow! It looks so old and so realistic."

Guy looked outside as well. "A little too realistic for my liking."

"Hey, the Bash Brothers, Banksie, and Julie aren't back yet, I think we should wait for them." Charlie said. Everyone looked skeptical.

"They can catch up later," Luis said.

"Come on, what if they're in trouble?" Charlie asked. "We can get our stuff ready, go look for them and then we'll just skate there so we wont be late."

Everyone finally agreed and got out all their bags.

"Aight here's the plan," Charlie said as he started assigning jobs. "Okay Dwayne, Luis you two go up the train and look for the missing, and me and Jesse will go down the train and look for them. Everyone else stays here and waits for us to bring them down here. Yell if you find them. Everyone else who's staying here put on their skates on so we can hurry on out of here."

Charlie, Jesse, Luis, and Dwayne headed out. It didn't take them that long to find the very muffled screaming of Portman and Fulton. Charlie opened the door and Portman and Fulton fell down on their faces. After they picked themselves up Adam and Julie rushed out.

"Thank you guys! We don't know how long we would have been in there if you hadn't come looking," Julie said.

"No time to celebrate, we're late," Charlie said. "Luis, Dwayne! We found them!"

The six of them rushed back to their original room and Connie and Guy handed them their skates. They were probably already 20 minutes late. Everyone with skates rushed outside of the train while those that didn't hopped after them trying to put on their skates while running after them.

Julie was the last to get out of the train and then the train started up again and exited the station. They were stopped by another dilemma, where was the school?

"Uh guys," Julie said but was interrupted.

"I know," Charlie interrupted.

"But," Julie said and was yet again interrupted.

"We know," Adam interrupted this time, "we know that we're lost and that we that we're screwed, WE KNOW!"

"No I mean, the school is that way," Julie said fed up with everyone needing to interrupt her. She pointed at the huge castle in the horizon.

"Ooh," everyone said.

"It looks like its at least 1 mile from here so we better start skating," Charlie said and off they were.

>>Professor McGonagall started pacing, she was about to introduce the new first years but their special students that were to start on 4th year were late. How was that even possible?

They were supposed to get off the train, get on the coach, and then transfer to a boat and get here where she was to lead them to the main hall. How could they possibly be late?

McGonagall sighed and took in a deep breath to calm herself. She opened the door to the main hall and walked up to the Head Master Albus Dumbledore, to explain the current situation.

>>"Gah! That was at least five miles!" Goldberg complained as they came to a stop. They found yet another dilemma was the world against them or something? Wait the world was always against them, why would now be any different?

"So how do we get past this lake about 2 miles wide?" Russ asked.

Ken started walking around the bank of the lake until he spotted something that could help them. "Hey guys! Look boats!"

"Ken! Man you're a genius!" Jesse said patting Ken's back. Everyone got on the two boats and started rowing towards the giant castle of a school.

"Great more work," Goldberg said complaining. There were only two paddles for both boats so everyone took turns paddling.

"Row, row, row your boat," Averman started singing making everyone groan. "Gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily."

"Averman! Shut up!" everyone shouted.

"All right, all right," Averman said throwing his hands up into the air.

"Guys we have another problem," Connie said. Everyone groaned knowing they had enough problems to last a couple weeks. "There's a hole on the boat."

"Can't anything go right?" Charlie asked himself hitting his head.

"All right Charlie, more thinking of ideas less complaining," Guy said as they looked around for something to cover the hole. Everyone emptied their pockets to see that the only thing they all had were the "wands" they were forced to buy. "Hey I have an idea."

Guy grabbed the thickest "wand" and shoved it into the hole which stopped the water.

"Smart thinking guy," Goldberg said, "but can I get my wand back after wards?"

Everyone had a good laugh before they realized that they had already reached the castle of expected doom. As everyone was jumping off the boat a huge tentacle which looked like was of an octopus came out of the lake and grab the boat.

"Hey! My wand!" Goldberg complained until the giant octopus spit out the wand which landed on his head and bounced off onto his hand. Goldberg laughed sarcastically, "Gee, thanks."

"Come one, we're already late enough," Julie said pushing him in front of the group, but was easily passed by.

When they got past the first hall they realized that they no longer knew which passage way to go. Charlie started pointing at each way until he stopped at one of them. "This way."

"How do you know?" Luis asked confused.

"I don't," Charlie said, but they followed him any way because no one else had a better idea, and he was captain. After skating at an amazing speed they came to a giant door which they tried to open but couldn't.

Goldberg, being Goldberg had trouble stopping himself after going as fast as he could go. "Guys, guys! I can't stop!"

"Wait Goldberg," Charlie said trying to make him stop, but it was too late and Goldberg crashed into the ducks in front of the door forcing the door to open. They crashed into a giant room filled with four giant tables that had a bunch of student on all four of them.

All of the students started laughing at the fallen group. One of the teachers, or who they thought was a teacher, though she did kind of look old, was furious. She stomped her way towards the group. "What is the meaning of this!"

Charlie picked himself up and smiled sheepishly and said, "We're the ducks."

The statement had earned him quacking from a group of students on a table that had a green banner over it.

>>"Hey aren't those two the ones that went by our room on the train?" Ron whispered to Hermione. He was talking about the two people that were one of the bottom of the dog pile.

"Yeah, why do you think they're so late?" Hermione asked confused, "and why are they still wearing their jerseys?"

"Maybe they didn't find their friends and didn't have time to change," Harry said. They hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying until the guys at Slytherin started quacking.

"For once, the Weasleys aren't going to be the only one badly dressed," Malfoy said towards the Gryffindor table, making all the Weasleys stand up and try to jump Malfoy who laughed at their predicament. "What's the matter boys? Don't have the guts to come and take me?"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted silencing everyone. "I would like to introduce, the special group that will be entering this school as 4th year students."

Some students clapped but others continued to mock them.

>>"Man and we gave up high school for this?" Averman muttered under his breath.

"Y'all I think we're gonna have a problem with those darn green people," Dwayne asked making everyone look confused.

"Green people?" Goldberg asked and Dwayne pointed to the table with the green banner over their table making everyone go "oh."

"If you'll follow me, you'll be sorted into a house," the lady said leading them to the end of the room.

"You mean we're not going to be together?" Charlie asked. "But we're a team, you can't do that! We've been a team for years."

"There are rules that you need to follow in this school, sorting you into different houses will be for the best," the old lady said. "You will be with people of the same personality and abilities."

"We don't need to be with other people that are like us, we want to be with the people who are our friends, no matter how different!" Charlie yelled causing everyone to stare.

Someone started clapping; it was an even older guy than the lady. "Well said, Mr. Conway, but we have the school has its rules and you must be sorted."

"Come on guys, just play along, after all this crap we can meet in the front where before," Julie said pushing everyone in front of her. She hated the idea as much as everyone else, they came here as a team and it was going to stay like that or at least she hoped.

"Lester Averman," the teacher called which caused a couple of kids to laugh at him, "Please take a seat on the stool."

Averman sat in his stool and she put a hat on his head confusing him even more.

"Lets see," the hat said, which surprised all the ducks and Averman nearly fainted, "not so brave are you? But very loyal, hmm GRYFFINDOR."

The table with golden and red banner clapped and Averman sat in the chair in shock. Some of the Gryffindor students motioned for Averman to sit with them. Averman reluctantly agreed and walked off of the stool towards the giant table where they were still cheering.

"Adam Banks." Adam sat down on the stool.

"You have great potential, very great but where to put you in?" the hat asked itself as Adam fidgeted in his seat. "Slytherin, where you will be greater than the greatest."

The ducks stared in shock, they were already falling apart. How could Adam be put in such a place? Charlie was starting to scream but Connie and Julie clamped their hands over his mouth efficiently silencing him.

"Charlie Conway." Adam moved off the stool towards the clapping Slytherin table, as Adam's name was called.

"Ah, I see, you're a born leader, brave, and willing to do anything to protect your team. Gryffindor."

So far they weren't in the same house, it wasn't fair, they just got there and they were already being forced apart.

"Julie Gaffney."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Guy Germaine."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Greg Goldberg."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jesse Hall."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Luis Mendoza."

"Gryffindor!"

"Connie Moreau."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Fulton Reed."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dwayne Robertson."

"Gryffindor!"

"Dean Portman."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Russ Tyler."

"Gryffindor!"

"Ken Wu."

"Ravenclaw!"

A/N: Well? Okay I lied when I said that the first chapter on Gunnar in America was the longest chapter I have ever written, this is DEFINATLY the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I didn't want to cut it off right there. Oh and just so you know, I will go on ahead and do the Triwizard tournament, which won't much of a Tri but a Hexa yes first I was going to make it really odd and have THREE for Hogwarts but then I was like, that isn't even fair, so it became Hexa. I'm going to be making up characters for the other school. If you question any of the housing, ask me and I'll explain.

I need help on deciding who should do the now Hexwizard tournament. I have two choices-

1. Adam

2. Charlie

Also I'm thinking of putting either Scooter or Gunnar on the Durmstrang Institute so I'll need you to vote, but they'll both be in it, so don't worry!

I need response on what you think will be better.


End file.
